One Piece Sanji oneshot
by Sweetberry771
Summary: Oneshot of Sanji/OC and LuffyxNami romance. Has a bit of drama and action. Follow-up of Mugawari on Kyonichi Island. Sorry if everyones a little OOC but it's a fanfic. Enjoy


Luffy leaned on the ship's mast, holding his straw hat instead of on his head. His black hair flew in the wind. As captain of the Straw Hat pirates, he has to keep us together. But our navigator, Nami has been kidnapped. We were worried but Luffy was at the edge of despair. I had envisioned that Luffy and Nami would fall in love. "Nami, we'll get you back" he swore.

I glanced at the others then approached Luffy. "Don't fret, Capt'n. They won't break her" I whispered to reassure him. _I know it. I've seen that girl kick more ass than anyone. _

"That's not what I'm worried about, Kyoko. What if Nami's hurt?" The 17 year old Captain replied.

Sanji, the kind-hearted cook, pulled an arm on my shoulder. He sighed. "That's not helping, Kyoko-chan" he said.

"Get off" I hissed, shaking my orange tipped brown hair out of my grey eyes. I was really teasing him. But he never did that to Robin or Nami.

I better introduce myself, I'm Kyoko Minami aka Kick ass Kyoko, 18 year old martial artist, Sanji's assistant cook and the Straw Hats psychic.

"Don't forget I saved you the day we met" Sanji replied.

I blushed because it was true; The Bruiser Pirates kidnapped me and threatened to kill me if I didn't join them but Luffy's crew arrived, Sanji disarmed them and escaped with me and his crew, in return I joined, my four older brothers' protesting. I still remember them pissed off. Luffy said it was Sanji's idea to rescue me because he liked me. I guess that's why I love him. I never left his side since.

All Luffy did was mope around. He's upset about Nami. Robin-san suspects I know why Nami's gone and who took her. It sort of is because her kidnappers were the same pirates that tried to kill me. It was me they were after, they were just using Nami. I was willing to take that step for my friend. So as the crew slept I sneaked out, leaving a note for Sanji. I didn't want to leave him but I want to save Nami. What kind of nakama would I be if I didn't save her?

Sanji's POV:  
"KYOKO-CHAN'S GONE!" I panicked. The others woke up, startled.

"What did you do, ero-cook?" Zoro asked. I glared at him. How can that marimo act as if everything's normal when my love had gone missing?!

"Look there's a note. It's from Kyoko" Luffy said, handing a paper to me. I took it from him and read it aloud, it concerns us all. Nami and Kyoko are our best girls. One navigator and one whose visions we rely on.

_Sanji-kun, I've gone to rescue Nami for the Captain's sake. Her kidnappers are the same pirates who tried to kill me the day I met and joined you guys. Don't come after me. They want me, not Nami. I never told you that I love you, Sanji. I didn't want to leave but Nami needs help. I'll miss Usopp, Chopper, The Captain, Zoro, Franky, Robin, even Brook. It's nothing compared to what I'll miss the most; You and your amazing food. I have to do this alone. Sorry. Don't get invovled. Love you forever. I can't stop crying. I'll miss you too much_  
_ Kyoko_

"I'm going after her. I don't care if they kill me. I love Kyoko-chan and I can't let a woman get hurt, no mater what! Who's with me?" I yelled.

Everyone agreed, they care about Kyoko as nakama. When we first met her, she was tanned and skinny. But while she was with us, she slowly became a pale, healthy beauty. It turned out she was fair-skinned and straved herself after her father died. I never refused her a meal. I came to love her, I mean truly love her. We left for the rescue. _Kyoko. I hope you're ok._ My visible eyebrow furrowed at the thought of them hurting her.

Kyoko's POV:  
I'm gonna die! At least Nami's safe. I was weak because I couldn't eat dinner tonight and Sanji looked at me with deep blue eyes, full of concern and care. I collapsed due to loss of blood. I couldn't fight.

Suddenly I felt Sanji's arms holding me. He came after me! After I told him not to. I heard Luffy crying with happiness. He and Nami were reunited and were kissing passionately. She was wearing his straw hat which he had placed lovingly on her head.

I looked up at Sanji. My anger melted, remembering the last time he held me like this. "Kyoko-chan, you idiot" he sighed and kissed me. I sat up and kissed him back, burying my hands in his soft, blonde hair that covered his left eye. I spent the day asleep in the ship's kitchen with Sanji. He managed to get me to eat by nibbling the base of my neck. Occasionally we'd kiss. Luffy and Nami came in to thank me. I felt safe in Sanji's arms. I never want to leave his side again.

_My Sanji-kun. Thank you._


End file.
